Sven Faulconer
Sven Faulconer (born 1980) is a Belgium-American based composer for film and television. Biography Sven Faulconer, born and raised in Belgium. He employs a wide and unique range of musical styles, as reflected in the remarkable list of credits acquired by him over the years. In particular, a keen sense for collaboration and strong story-telling skills have earned him music credits on such blockbuster movies as ''The Hunger Games'' series, Nightcrawler, The Bourne Legacy, The Green Hornet and Parkland. His original approach in independent productions has resulted in numerous scores with a very distinctive character. Beginning formal music training at age 8, Sven showed an early knack for improvisation and was soon writing his own pieces. Over the years he has also become a passionate clarinet player and performed a number of solo concertos with symphonic orchestra. His studies took him on an exciting journey starting in Ghent, later moving to Rome to conclude his academic career in Los Angeles at the renowned UCLA Film Scoring Program. As always, he was driven by the powerful synergy of music and film, paired with the fulfillment that the film scoring process brought to him. Since his move to Los Angeles, Sven has had the pleasure of learning from several A-list composers - more specifically his experience at Hans Zimmer's Remote Control Productions and his ongoing collaboration with James Newton Howard, composer of films such as ''The Hunger Games'' series, Maleficent, The Sixth Sense, The Dark Knight and I Am Legend. Filmography Film *The Green Hornet (2011) (Additional Music / Synth Programmer) (score by James Newton Howard) *Gnomeo and Juliet (2011) (Technical Score Advisor) (score by James Newton Howard) *Water for Elephants (2011) (Technical Score Advisor) (score by James Newton Howard) *Green Lantern (2011) (Technical Score Advisor) (score by James Newton Howard) *Larry Crowne (2011) (Technical Score Advisor) (score by James Newton Howard) *Acting Like Adults (2012) (Composer) *Tringled (2012) (Composer) *The Hunger Games (2012) (Additional Arrangements / Synth Programming) (score by James Newton Howard) *The Bourne Legacy (2012) (Additional Music / Synth Programming) (score by James Newton Howard) *After Earth (2013) (Synth Programming) (score by James Newton Howard) *The Hunger Games: Catching Fire (2013) (Synth Programming) (score by James Newton Howard) *Pawn Sacrifice (2014) (Additional Music) (score by James Newton Howard) *Maleficent (2014) (Additional Arrangements) (score by James Newton Howard) *Nightcrawler (2014) (Additional Music) (score by James Newton Howard) *The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 1 (2014) (Additional Arrangements / Synth Programming) (score by James Newton Howard) *The Hunger Games: Mocking Jay - Part 2 (2015) (Additional Arrangements / Synth Programming) (score by James Newton Howard) *Consussion (2015) (Additional Music) (score by James Newton Howard) *The Huntsman: Winter's War (2015) (Additional Arrangements / Synth Programming) (score by James Newton Howard) *Blood Father (2016) (Composer) *Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (2016) (Score Producer) (score by James Newton Howard) *Aquaman (2018) (Additional Music) (score by Rupert Gregson-Williams) *Murder Mystery (2019) (Additional Music) (score by Rupert Gregson-Williams) *Ad Astra (2019) (Additional Music) (score by Lorne Balfe) *Abominable (2019) (Additional Music) (score by Rupert Gregson-Williams) *Gemini Man (2019) (Additional Arrangements) (score by Lorne Balfe) *Bloodshot (2018) (Additional Music) (score by Steve Jablonsky) TV Series *A Series of Unfortunate Events (2017) (Composer) (Episode 3) *Catherine the Great (2019) (Additional Music) (score by Rupert Gregson-Williams) External links *Official website *Sven Faulconer in the Internet Movie Database Category:Sven Faulconer Category:1980 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century classical composers Category:Belgian composers Category:Belgian musicians Category:Belgian film score composers Category:Male film score composers Category:Hans Zimmer Category:James Newton Howard Category:Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Stuart Michael Thomas Category:Sunna Wehrmeijer Category:Gad Emile Zeitune Category:Chris Bacon (composer) Category:Andrew Kawczynski Category:Lorne Balfe Category:Max Aruj Category:Steffen Thum Category:Bryce Jacobs Category:Steve Mazzaro Category:Frederik Wiedmann Category:Trevor Rabin Category:Kazuma Jinnouchi Category:Paul Mounsey Category:Matthew Margeson Category:Tony Morales Category:Steven Scott Smalley Category:Basil Poledouris Category:Zoë Poledouris Category:Steve Jablonsky Category:Steven Price Category:Nathan Matthew David Category:Ludwig Göransson Category:Stephen Hilton Category:John Ashton Thomas Category:Gavin Greenaway Category:Nick Glennie-Smith Category:Richard Harvey